


Mommy Dearest (6.13)

by AmyZestyPond



Series: Lying is Against His Will. So is Smiting the Righteous One [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Sassy Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyZestyPond/pseuds/AmyZestyPond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is an angel of the Lord. He has observed humanity for thousands of years. He observed Adam and Eve in the Garden of Eden. He is not curious. He has been trusted with the protection of the Righteous One. He is not, as Dean would say, "spying."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mommy Dearest (6.13)

**Author's Note:**

> Ah I'm so sorry this got posted late!! I got so off on my posting schedules. Throw rocks at me if you wish.  
> Anyway, the second installment of sassy Castiel! I hope y'all like my procrastination efforts

Castiel is an angel of the Lord. He has observed humanity for thousands of years. He observed Adam and Eve in the Garden of Eden. He is not curious. He has been trusted with the protection of the Righteous One. He is not, as Dean would say, "spying."

_"Why has it always gotta be me that makes the call, huh? It's not like Cas lives in my ass. The dude's busy."_ Castiel is an angel of the Lord. He does not roll his eyes. Dean Winchester was chosen specifically by his Father for the purity of his soul. Castiel does not understand his aversion to prayer nor does he understand Dean's regular use of vulgar language.

Castiel already knows the Winchesters are with their pseudo-father, Bobby Singer, preparing to "gank" Eve. The Righteous One is filling shotgun shells with the phoenix ashes Castiel helped him retrieve. Castiel decides not to wait for a prayer that will likely consist of more sexual innuendo, instead appearing in Bobby Singer's basement. The room is dark, only a small amount of light filtering in through a dusty window behind Castiel. The other two hunters notice him nonetheless.

The Righteous One whirls around to face him. "Cas, get out of my ass!" he says, anger flooding over the embarrassment in his tone. Castiel is an angel of the Lord. He does not partake in sexual acts, and he is well practiced in the art of restraint. He does not roll his eyes.

"I was never in your-" he begins to clarify. Castiel cannot interpret the look he receives from the Righteous One without further contemplation, but he does not finish his sentence. Castiel is an angel of the Lord. He is trusted with the protection of the Righteous One. Smiting him is against his Father's will. He directs his attention to the problem at hand. "Have you made any progress in locating Eve?"

"Well we were gonna ask you about that," the oldest hunter answers. Castiel is an angel of the Lord. He has been trusted with the protection of the Righteous One. He does not feel helpless.

"No," he answers, "I've looked, but she's hidden from me." Castiel is an angel of the Lord. He is not frustrated. "She's hidden from all angels." He does not feel weakness.

"Awesome." The Righteous One expresses disappointment in unusual ways.

 

Castiel is an angel of the Lord. He has been trusted with the protection of the Righteous One. He follows the Winchester brothers to keep them from harm. He is not a pet, despite what his brothers may think.

"I was expecting more Zombieland, less Pleasantville," the Righteous One says, obviously surprised. Castiel has transported himself and the three hunters to Grants Pass, Oregon where Eve is supposedly hiding. The Winchesters insisted on receiving information from a vampire. Castiel is an angel of the Lord. He did not roll his eyes.

"Just because it looks quiet, don't mean it is, especially if she's got a clue we're comin'" the oldest hunter expresses Castiel's own thoughts. Castiel is an angel of the Lord. He does not require help from humans. Sometimes, he respects Bobby Singer anyway.

"Yeah, well if she is here," Dean Winchester always has an opinion, Castiel has learned. "I'm glad we've got Smitey McSmiterton on our squad." Castiel is an angel of the Lord. He does not roll his eyes. He has been trusted with the protection of the Righteous One. Smiting him is against his Father's will, though he would be lying if he said he never considered it.

He accompanies the three hunters to a quaint diner. Bobby Singer is researching on a small electronic device provided by the younger Winchester. They argue about whether or not the device is a computer. Castiel is an angel of the Lord. He does not roll his eyes.

"Anything?" Sam asks in regards to the oldest hunter's research.

"Oh, nickle and dime stuff, nothing weird." Bobby Singer is fond of colloquial phrases and expressions. "Basically dead end. You think Vampira was lying?" He refers to the female vampire Castiel smote.

"I'll search the town. Give me a moment." Castiel is an angel of the Lord. He has been trusted with the protection of the Righteous One. He does not need to prove his usefulness to Dean Winchester.

"Cas, we can still see you." Dean Winchester does not often sound uncertain. He is the Righteous One. He is confident. Castiel is an angel of the Lord. He does not roll his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm still here." Castiel is an angel of the Lord. His true form is larger than any human brain can fathom. He is more powerful than any other living being. He is not confused.

"Okay, well you don't have to wait on us, you-" the Righteous One tries to be helpful, but Castiel interrupts him, clearing his throat, though he has no earthly need to do so. Castiel is an angel of the Lord. He is not frustrated. He attempts his search of the town again.

“Well now it just looks like you’re pooping.” Dean Winchester is petulant. Castiel is well practiced in the art of restraint. He does not glare at him.

“Something’s wrong,” Castiel informs the hunters. He is an angel of the Lord. The only powers greater than his own are those of Archangels and God himself. Castiel should not be incapacitated.

“What, are you stuck?” Castiel is an angel of the Lord. He is not confused. He is trusted with the protection of the Righteous One. He does not glare at him.

“I’m blocked,” Castiel replies. He does not feel resentment. “I’m powerless.” He is an angel of the Lord. He does not feel helpless.

"You're joking." Castiel is an angel of the Lord. He does not glare at the Righteous One.

"Something in this town is," he considers how best to phrase his predicament so the hunter will understand, "it's affecting me." He does not lie. He does not yet know the extent to which his powers have been limited. "I assume it's Eve."

“So wait, Mom’s making you limp?” Dean Winchester’s preferred method of communication is sexual innuendo. Castiel does not roll his eyes.

"Figuratively, yes." Castiel is an angel of the Lord. He has been trusted with the protection of the Righteous One. He does not resent Dean Winchester's preferred method of communication.

"How?" The Righteous One was chosen by his Father for the purity of his soul. Rarely does Castiel see that purity displayed. Dean Winchester is the Righteous One. He chooses to present himself as a threatening, hyper-masculine hunter. Castiel is an angel of the Lord. He does not question his Father's choices.

"I don't know, but she is." Castiel is an angel of the Lord. He does not require assistance from humans.

"Well, that's great, because without your power, you're basically just a baby in a trench coat." Castiel is an angel of the Lord. His true form is larger than any human brain can fathom. He is well-practiced in the art of restraint. He does not smite the Righteous One for petulance, though he would be lying if he said he did not consider it. He does not glare at Dean Winchester.

"I think you hurt his feelings," the little brother comments.


End file.
